


人类清除计划（ABO）8

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323





	人类清除计划（ABO）8

18:00 PM +4D

 

李东赫拒绝了黄仁俊的晚饭邀请。

走之前给他留下了验孕棒，“如果已经完全标记......记得验一下。”

“喂——没那么快啊！”黄仁俊“砰”地甩上门。

他走到另一个楼梯，那里通往便利店暗门，他上去看了一眼——惨不忍睹，“先把玻璃都修好，自动门也坏了，货架货物...emm也不全都是坏的......”

李帝努不知道什么时候也跟上来了，从后面揽住他：“在碎碎念些什么呢？”

黄仁俊竟然对这样的突然接近毫不抵触，想要回头答他，嘴唇却轻轻蹭到了对方的嘴角上，于是又顺理成章地被对方擒获，含在嘴里细细舔舐。

“嗯嗯...要......修......”黄仁俊只能发出个气音，李帝努抱着他转了身把便利店暗门关上，将其顶在门上亲，等终于亲好了，雪松香草信息素又溢满了整个楼梯间。

黄仁俊靠在李帝努肩头上喘息：“......会有人来追杀你么？”

李帝努愣了一下，轻笑着回答：“会吧。”

黄仁俊徒生出一种末日爱情的悲观：“那怎么办？我们怎么办？万一我怀孕了，我们的孩子怎么办？”

李帝努释放出安抚的信息素，环在对方腰上的手上下安抚着，“别怕，别怕。我会保护你，等你休息好了我慢慢教你防身技能，至于怀孕，宝贝儿...恐怕这一次还不会。”

黄仁俊疑惑地抬头看他，李帝努迎着对方不解的视线回答道：“不久前的某次内射你昏过去了，射得很满，满到我拔出来后你那里一直还流水，后来我在给你清洁时看到你浴室里有生理仪，顺手测了一下，可能是因为初次发情，你的孕激素水平过低，不适合胚胎发育。”

黄仁俊被李帝努一脸正经照本宣科的解释弄得很羞赧，又气又羞地推开他的怀抱，转身就往楼梯底下跑。

 

18:30 PM +4D

 

“不要生气了。你生气我都不知道怎么哄。”

“......那就随便哄啊！你好木讷！”

 

“吃饱了没？那就亲亲好了，这最管用。”

“嗯......啊！”

 

9:30 PM +7D

 

李帝努把黄仁俊捞起来，抱怀里坐着醒觉：“宝贝儿，今天要开始给你训练了。”

“......那么以后是，卧薪尝胆的杀手，黄仁俊吗？”黄仁俊睡眼朦胧。

“你可以成为你想成为的任何人。”

“可我昨天打电话叫人上门来修店铺了。”

“......那你再休息一天吧小懒瓜。”

 

10:30 PM +7D

 

修理工来了五个人，黄仁俊想着去年这个时候也就两个人来修自动门了，怎么今天人这么多。

李帝努在地下室不方便露面，就黄仁俊一个人在店铺里整理货物，顺便监工。

黄仁俊把货架都整理得差不多了，修理工竟然还在清扫碎玻璃。

“呃......抱歉，请问你们是出了什么问题吗？能赶在今天弄好吗？”黄仁俊发问。

“抱歉，这边测量的尺寸与您之前给的不太一样，您能否再确认一下？”一个身材魁梧的alpha工人说。

“......怎么可能，这尺寸就是之前的施工设计书里写的尺寸啊...算了我去确认一下，稍等。”

黄仁俊出了便利店右转，绕到后面，从那里进了家。

李帝努坐在客厅沙发上捣鼓监控，看到黄仁俊回来问他怎么回事。

黄仁俊边说边走到书房，“修理的人说我提供的自动门的尺寸不对，我找找......不对啊，那就按照实际测量的尺寸安装一个新就好啦，为什么非要按照施工书的尺寸？”

李帝努听到这里，立刻关掉了手中的监控画面，他一手撑着茶几，直接从沙发跃到了客厅中央，几步走到卧室抄了两把枪。

他出了卧室把路过门口的黄仁俊一把拉过来抱在怀里，“嘘！”

不等黄仁俊回神，李帝努又轻而易举地把黄仁俊扛举起来塞到衣柜和天花板之间的空隙里，丢给他一把枪：“黄仁俊，这里面有5发子弹，你听好，无论如何都不要出声，有人发现你你再开枪，一定要打准了。”

黄仁俊被衣柜顶上的尘土飞扬呛得流泪，但他听话地咬牙憋泪，向李帝努点头。你不许有事，他用唇语说。

电光火石之间，探进来的一个人已经被李帝努敲中了太阳穴。

接着又来了一个，李帝努利落拧断了对方的脖子后出了卧室门。

在黄仁俊的视线盲区，他听到了连续三声枪响。他欲松口气，可外面的打斗声还在继续。

黄仁俊无法判断围攻李帝努的人数，身边也毫无任何通讯设备让他可以搬救兵，他只能紧趴在衣柜上焦虑万分地警惕着。

 

11:00 PM +7D

 

李帝努躲在客厅死角，视线范围一直圈着卧室门口。他已经干趴下五个，但是很显然，还有人。

他必须快速地解决掉所有人，然后把黄仁俊转移到自己的安全屋。

李帝努朝着楼梯口移动，就在这瞬间，卧室发出了枪响，他转身打算回去，后脑勺遭遇一个钝击。李帝努应声倒地。

 

黄仁俊开的第一枪只打到了对方的肩头。

他颤颤微微举起枪打算再补一枪，可对方快速地扯住他脚踝一拉，他整个人直接被甩飞到床上，黄仁俊眼冒金星，此时又进来了一个人，枪口指着他的脑袋：“别动，放下枪。”

黄仁俊紧张得手部痉挛，握着枪无法松手。杀手的枪口毫不怜惜地往他头上怼，对方斜飞入鬓角的眉毛模样恶煞：“真可惜，被标记过了。快放下枪！标记过也没关系，有好你这口的。”

黄仁俊脑子还在飞速转动，等待可以用上李帝努曾经教过他那两招的时机。

另一个被他射中肩膀的杀手压着伤口坐到床上，往地上啐了口痰：“去他娘的，老子现在就要上你。”

举着枪的alpha笑了，一把夺过黄仁俊的枪，也在旁边坐下了，“哈哈哈，上吧，我给你看着。”

受伤的alpha拖过黄仁俊的衣襟把他按到自己裤头拉链上：“来，先舔。”

黄仁俊被对方的信息素熏得头晕，他抬起头，准备打算用自己头撞坏对方双丸。

对方秒识破，用力地抓着黄仁俊的后颈，正打算再开口羞辱，却听到客厅传来打斗的声音。

 

用钝物击中李帝努后脑勺的刀疤杀手正打算把人五花大绑，拎着活人回去领赏金。就在他放松警惕的一瞬间，倒在地上的男人眼皮底下的眼珠子骨碌地转了转。刀疤把人翻了个身，上手就要绑，闭着眼的男人却猛然睁开眼，一把夺过刀疤手上的枪，一气呵成地开了枪。

刀疤睁着眼，瞳孔里的最后一幕是男人的在光线下异常抢眼的异瞳。

Jeno举着刀疤杀手的尸体当肉盾，背靠死角，一枪一个打死了从卧室出来的一个人和从楼梯上下来的两个。

他朝卧室走去，看到黄仁俊被抱在别人怀里，枪指着太阳穴，杀手下半身隔着布料在黄仁俊屁股下不停耸动着。

Jeno丢开肉盾，丢下枪，举起双手：“你放过他，我跟你走。”

黄仁俊无声地掉着眼泪，猛地眨眼：“不要过来，不要过来！”

抱着黄仁俊的杀手还不停做着猥亵的动作，“那可不行，白搭了那么多兄弟，要你一个Omega都算便宜你了。”

“是吗？那可不行，他比我金贵。”Jeno用眼神朝黄仁俊示意了一个向下的方位。

说罢宛如豹子发力般一脚踢到杀手的太阳穴上，同时把默契低头的黄仁俊拉出了对方的禁锢。眨眼间又夺过对方的枪，朝脑袋上补了一枪。

 

11:50 PM +7D

 

深色床单上开出了一朵黑色大丽花。

黄仁俊惊魂未定地瘫坐在地上，掌心的冷汗湿了Jeno一手。Jeno一言不发，蹲在黄仁俊面前，托着他的后脑勺，亲吻他唇舌。

黄仁俊得到了信息素的补充，迟疑间，伸手环住了男人的脖颈。

男人托抱着黄仁俊，在他耳边说：“这里已经暴露了，我带你去我家。”

“嗯。”黄仁俊双腿缠上男人的腰，随他一站，就被抱着站起来了。

 

14:00 PM +7D

 

黄仁俊是被男人一路裹在大衣里抱着移动的，他埋头于男人的脖颈，需索着信息素，不知不觉就睡过去了。Jeno披上长款大衣，把黄仁俊包了个大半，又拿了个围巾盖住黄仁俊的脑袋，一身装扮乍看是个再正常不过的中年发福男子。

Jeno坐了出租车，倒了两三趟地铁，又换乘了两次出租车，最后才走到自己郊外的安全屋。

他把黄仁俊放在床上，到浴室放水，又到厨房去煮东西。

没有高浓度的信息素怀抱，黄仁俊很快就醒过来了。他望着陌生的天花板，看着室内非黑即白的装潢风格，脑子一片空白。

不知过了多久，Jeno回到卧室，看到一脸发呆的黄仁俊。

他按下床边的通讯器，递给黄仁俊，想关心人却语气生硬：“你......可以给朋友打个电话。”

黄仁俊给李东赫打电话说明了情况，又说自己现在在李帝努家里，叫他不要担心，麻烦对方帮忙修整一下店铺。

黄仁俊把通讯器放在床头柜上，看着男人已变得十分明显的异瞳：“你另一只瞳孔已经变色了。”变得跟我一样了。

“嗯。”Jeno沉默了几秒，又说，“面煮好了。”

“好。”

黄仁俊坐在餐桌边，吃着全熟的煎蛋和面条，剩了大半碗推给一直在桌边看着他吃的男人。

Jeno三两下解决掉那碗面，“浴室水放好了，你去洗澡吧。”

 

19:00 PM +7D

 

Jeno还没想好要怎么跟黄仁俊坦白自己已经不是李帝努，想让他知道，又怕吓坏他。

踌躇间，只听到从浴室传来很大的响声。

黄仁俊从浴缸走出来拿浴袍，不小心踩到地上的水渍滑到了，膝盖磕到地上疼得他飙泪。

Jeno冲进浴室问他怎么了，黄仁俊说没事，就摔了一跤，膝盖疼。

他赤裸着跪趴在地上，Jeno拿过干净的浴袍把他整个包起来抱出浴室。再一次将人安放在床上的时候，Jeno安抚地亲吻了黄仁俊后颈的omega性腺。

他给黄仁俊掖好被子，转身走到了卧室门口，黄仁俊叫他：“Jeno......”

见人没反应，又叫了一声：“Jeno。”

“你怎么知道的？”Jeno背对他站着不动。

“你们的信息素情绪不一样...说话的语气不一样，荷包蛋煎得不一样...”还有看我吃饭的习惯不一样。

“怕我吗？”男人仿佛在隐忍着什么。

“之前怕，现在不怕了......你不过来一起睡吗？”黄仁俊犹豫了半天还是问了。

“你今天被......那个样子，我会忍不住对你做些什么，这样你也要一起睡吗？”Jeno转过身，晦暗不明的异瞳盯着黄仁俊一瞬不瞬。

“...要。”

 

搞不清第一滴汗是从谁的腮边流下的。

黄仁俊身上还挂着浴袍，Jeno抱着他从下往上顶弄，嘬吻着他的锁骨，前胸，乳头，小腹。男人凶狠地肏入温热的腔道，黄仁俊抱着他的头，身子反方向张成一张很漂亮的弓，他被要得狠厉，插在对方头发上的指尖不由得抓紧，不多时他觉得手上黏糊，睁开眼一看，竟然是满手的血。

“停下，先停一下！你受伤了！”黄仁俊看着满手的血不知所措。

Jeno伸手拉开床头柜，拿出个医药箱，就着埋在黄仁俊体内的姿势看他，“你帮我。”

黄仁俊试图蹲坐起来，又被Jeno拦腰抱着箍在怀里，“就这么弄。”

Jeno含着黄仁俊的锁骨脑袋靠在他肩膀上，黄仁俊拗不过他的无赖，只能这么给他清理，通过自己锁骨被嘬吻的疼痛程度来判断对方的疼痛程度。

 

等全部血痂都清理干净，黄仁俊给他脑袋缠了一圈纱布。

埋在他体内的巨根又开始蠢蠢欲动。Jeno抱着他从床上站起来，径直走到浴室，“脑袋不能沾水，你帮我洗澡。”

等黄仁俊第二次从浴缸里出来的时候，皮肤都变皱了。

Jeno抱着黄仁俊后入，一路插着走到床边。黄仁俊想到白天的场景，不安感又袭来：“等下...等下，你看着我做，面对面好不好？”

Jeno知道他在不安着什么，让他转过身又抱着肏，“那你看好，看仔细了，是谁在插穴。”过于强大的alpha又暴走了满室的信息素 ，浸润包裹着属于他的不安的Omega的每一个毛孔。

 

脊背湿透，身心合流。

 

-tbc-


End file.
